


Assassin AU

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week Day One: Assassin AU</p><p>Abby is hired to snuff out a genius who is said to be world changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin AU

Assassins AU; one or both of the ladies are employed to kill the other (e.g., rivals, contracted killer, etc.)

Abby looked down at the contract before her.

“That’s the mark?” She asked staring into the picture.

“Young scientist, everyone thinks she’ll be the key to ending a lot of problems. They say she’s a genius.” Her client explains. “She’s working on a prototype which will make gasoline completely unneeded. I can’t allow her to finish it. I want photographic proof of her death and all her data to be destroyed.”

“Half upfront.” Abby demanded.

“Done.”

* * *

 

Abby did her research, Raven Reyes practically lived in her lab, only a small select few were allowed in the building.

The whole building only had five staff members, a cleaner, and the rest were guards. Reyes didn’t have any assistants anymore; they were all moved to other projects or simply let go. Even the guards and cleaners had former military training. Only someone who was paranoid or knew they were in danger would keep that kind of minimal staff.

Getting to her would be impossible. She hadn’t had a new staff member for two years, since she started to make progress on her current project. Abby needed a new way in.

She started to search for any evidence of any friends or family of Raven that she could use to her advantage. Get her alone, get the job done. This was going to be her last hit, after this payout she was going to retire, finally having more than enough money for herself and her daughter.

She did her research and found out that Raven had a foster brother, she met with him (as in actually left the building.

Abby hacked into the boy’s phone and sent Raven a message asking to meet up tonight at a small restaurant instead of their usual place.

It took ten minutes to respond but she agreed and said she’d be there at 7.

Abby sent a message after that said something came up and he wouldn’t make it. She made sure she had Reyes in her eye sight before she sent it.

She found a beefy looking guy, he didn’t seem too bright, she handed him two stacks of hundreds and a pill. “One stack for you, one for the bar tender. It’s for the brunette who just sat down.”

“Done.”

Abby watched him go to the bar tender and they did their exchange. She watched the bar tender give the drink to her mark.

She waited until she knew it kicked in and followed the apparent genius future saviour of the world into the bathroom.

“I watched the bar tender put something in your drink. I’m a doctor.” Abby showed her the fake ID badge from a local hospital. “Let me help you.” One of the side effects of the drug she had slipped into the drink was easily agreeable. It was her go to. Usually she made it seem like an overdose. But she would need to get into her lab so she could get the data.

“Let’s go to your home.” Abby was supporting most of Raven’s weight now. “Or maybe somewhere else? Where do you feel safest?”

“Not home.” She kept shaking her head. “Lab.”

“Then let’s go to your lab.”

* * *

 

When Raven brought Abby past the guards they went to search her but Raven stopped them. She took Raven up to her office, allowed her to open the biometric locks.

“This really isn’t personal.” She sighed filling up the syringe from her little bottle. Raven just stared at her.

“You drugged me.”

“I had someone drug you.” Abby explained. “A lot of people don’t want you to get rich by putting them out of the business.”

“Fuck ‘em.”

“My usual sentiment, only see they offered a lot of money.” She stressed. “Now if you can offer more I don’t see why we can’t make a deal.”

“I have no money. This isn’t a get rich venture.” She complained before slinking down to the table. Abby stared down at her.

* * *

 

Raven had a headache. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she hadn’t drunk in forever. She saw the woman sitting on her desk across from her and jolted up.

“It’s okay. Take your time. If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead.” Abby admitted. “People are telling me that you are expected to change the world. That you can. That this little paper explains how to do it.”

“It’s true.” Raven admitted. “I don’t keep this tight staff and rarely leave the building for nothing. I’m used to attempts. They don’t usually use my brother though.”

Abby just shrugged.

“You even a doctor?”

“I used to be.”

“What do you want for my life?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Abby groaned. “I just can’t seem to kill you.” Abby grabbed her purse which had everything she needed to complete her hits, ready to leave.

“You’re a shit assassin.” Raven called after her.

* * *

 

Abby has taken to following Raven around. She can’t explain her fascination with her. She finds a few other assassins (ones that Abby has met before) and prevent them all from killing the young genius. She even changes up her usual M.O for this girl. She shot the last one.

She kept watching her. Watching how she moved, how she spent all night working and tinkering. She started to laugh at herself. She was losing it over it this mark.

On the fifth night she got a call on her personal phone.

“Just come in already.” The text read. Abby rolled her eyes and did what she was asked.

“Still trying to kill me?” Raven asked not pausing in her work.

“Maybe. I killed four other assassins for you though.”

“Thanks.” Raven looked up at her. “Why are you still hanging around?”

“I don’t know. I can’t forget you. I can’t get you out of my head.” Abby admitted.

“Me neither. I mean you’re not the first assassin I met, but, I can’t stop thinking about you.” Raven paused her working and looked up at her. “I have a bed here. A real one. We can have fun with it.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. “That could be just the cure.”


End file.
